


Don't Forget Me (Not Again)

by Maneuver7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: "...He should’ve known, should’ve been there, should’ve stopped it. But now Dick Grayson, the love of his life, lay bleeding out in his arms. "Dick gets shot and lives, but forgets everything to do with superheroes. Including his friends, his family, and Wally.





	Don't Forget Me (Not Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't trust DC to handle this new Nightwing amnesia story well, so I'm doing it myself. (PS I wrote this before the "Rick" issue came out and before Wally died in Heroes in Crisis so this is VERY not canon-compliant)

It’s all his fault. Wally should’ve been there. They’d had a date. He was supposed to be there. It was in his phone calendar and everything. But he’d been late. Of course. Of fucking course he’d been late. He was always fucking around even when Dick was waiting for him. Even when Dick needed him. It doesn’t matter that he hadn’t known there’d be danger because after everything he's been though, he should assume there’s always danger. He should’ve known, should’ve been there, should’ve stopped it. But now Dick Grayson, the love of his life, was bleeding out in his arms.

There was a gaping hole in his head where the bullet went clean through. And the man who did it was still free. Because Wally'd had to decide between getting Dick to a hospital and taking revenge. And he chose Dick. He’d choose Dick every time. But he wished he were fast enough to do both.

Once he got to the hospital, once the doctors and nurses took one look at him, bloody and panting, and holding out his—by some miracle still breathing—boyfriend, everything moved even slower. Wally knew, objectively, that they were moving as fast as they could, but for him, the second they took him, it was like the world was in slow motion. The worst part was, once they had Dick on the operating table, Wally’d been forced back into the waiting room. He’d tried to protest that he was the Flash, but they didn't listen. Maybe they didn’t believe him. Maybe they didn’t care. Being a superhero wasn’t as big of a deal these days as it used to be.

Maybe the hospital was evil. That would explain why the receptionist was insistent that Wally fill out paperwork at a time like this, when the expansion of the universe has all but ceased and the globe has stopped revolving and time has slowed to the barest of trickles. He asked to see Dick when he finished all the forms—the process feeling like decades to his Speedforce-augmented mind. They told him they’d barely started. That it’d be several more hours at least. A lifetime to the Speedster. A lifetime without Dick was not one he wanted to live.

They asked if there was anyone he wanted them to call, and as if his heart hadn’t already sunken far enough into some pit of anxiety and anguish, he remembered Dick’s family. And a new wave of guilt washed over him. He told them no. This call was something Wally had to do.

Bruce never liked Wally. He didn’t like Speedsters in general, but he’d known Wally when he was a sidekick and never really stopped seeing him as a kid. It was hard to like the person dating your first son when you still thought of them as a twerpy thirteen-year-old. It was even harder to like them when it’s their fault that said son is dying of a bullet to the head. Wally had been expecting yelling or anger or blame, but instead Bruce was just a cold, tense presence sitting next to him. His arrival didn’t even make things speed up. All Bruce’s money and influence and smarts couldn’t change time.

News finally came: he’s stable. Good news. The best news in these circumstances. He was alive, and he was stable, and there was brain activity. And Wally absolutely fell to pieces, crumpled to the ground, any words unintelligible through the body-wracking sobs.

...

Dick had been in a coma for weeks. He needed time to heal, of course, Wally knew that, but he was starting to get impatient with normal human bodies. He visited every day. He brought things from their apartment, played his favorite movies and songs on loop, sat holding his hand just talking to him.

Others visited too. Dick was popular—probably the most popular hero Wally knew. Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Damian, Duke, Stephanie, Cass, Harper, Kate, Selena, and Bette all dropped by several times. Of course, the Titans visited; they were the easiest to talk to about it, all of them remembering when Donna died (the many times). Donna herself was quite confident Dick would make a full recovery. Wally (the other one) dropped by to show his support. He didn’t know Dick that well, but he and Wally were brothers. He also brought along some of the younger Teen Titans. Beast Boy, Raven, and the new Aqualad. Koriand’r visited with Jason and Roy. Just about the entire League visited, and surprisingly, so did many villains.

Ivy and Harley visited first. Bringing potted flowers that they swore up and down weren’t poisonous or man-eating or anything. Harvey stopped by twice, because of course he did. Dr. Freeze also made a brief appearance. Talia visited to share both her and her father’s condolences. The Riddler was a little annoying when he came to visit, but he at least hadn’t tried to kidnap anyone or lock anyone in a puzzle room or something, so it was clear he was trying. Money kept appearing in Wally and Dick’s shared bank account through anonymous wire transfers that definitely weren’t from Bruce.

After Barry, Bart, Jay, and Avery visited, Wally wasn’t too surprised to see Hartley sneaking into the hospital to give his own well wishes. He was surprised though when, after Hartley, came a stream of Flash rogues: Captain Cold, Trickster, Weather Wizard, Magenta, you name it they probably made an appearance. Turned out the Rogues’ love/hate relationship with the Flashes extended to their significant others. And it seemed they unanimously loved Dick Grayson. Wally couldn’t blame them.

Wally hardly ever went home—practically living in that plastic hospital chair—so statistically, it wasn’t unexpected that he would be there when Dick woke up. It was morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, gentle light was streaming in through the windows, catching on the dozens of bouquets flowers decorating the small hospital room.

He waited in silence. And finally. Finally, finally, _finally_ , after _weeks_ , Dick’s eyes fluttered open to reveal those bright blue irises that Wally had thought he may never see again.

Before Dick could speak, Wally squeezed his boyfriend in a tight hug, dissolving into a puddle of happy tears.

“Dick! You’re back! I missed you so much!” Dick said something that Wally couldn’t hear, his voice muffled in Wally’s shirt. Wally moved back apologetically, “Sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He stroked Dick’s cheek, his joy making him miss the surprise evident in Dick’s gaze.

“Um…” Dick looked around cautiously, his detective brain piecing everything together best he could, “I’m in the hospital?”

“Yeah, Dickie, you gave us a real scare. But you’re okay now.” Wally said, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“Oh. Um.” Dick mumbled, passively accepting the touches, but not returning them, “Are… you my nurse?”

“That’s not funny, Dick.” Wally said. He ignored the ominous prickling at the back of his neck.

“I’m not being funny. Who are you?” Dick said, awkwardly moving away from Wally’s touches.

The hairs on his neck were standing on-end now. Wally backed up to properly look Dick in the eyes, “Dick. Stop messing around. It’s not funny.” Wally’s voice hitched on the desperate fear rising in his throat. “It’s me. You’re lovable, goofy Speedster boyfriend, Wally. Walls. Wallman. KF.”

Dick’s face scrunched up in a way so familiar to Wally that it made the confused words coming out of Dick’s mouth hurt even more, “I mean… you’re definitely my type, and if you were a bit better about personal space I’d totally go on a date with you, but,”

_Oh god no, please, don’t say it. Don’t do this to me again._

“I’ve never met you before in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make it more likely that I'll update quickly!


End file.
